Everything's Not Lost
by Anja2
Summary: An unexpected new wind has blown into hogwarts, including true love, 2 new teachers, an unforgivable past and great mystery all around. LupinOC SnapeHG please Read and Review
1. Chapter One

**Author's notes: I don't own any of the familiar characters. Those belong to JK Rowling. This story may contain some minor OotP spoilers, but nothing major to do with the plot, just some new people. If haven't read it yet, you won't know the difference, if you are reading it, it won't matter than. **

Please read and review. 

  
  


  
  


**Chapter One**

  
  


The summer before Harry Potter's seventh year went as the previous sixteen summers had. Well, almost. For the past six years he had spent most of his summers with the Weasleys, his friend, Ron's, family. When they were not at the Burrow, they were at the Quidditch World Cup, or the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Of course all of this was very normal for Harry, since he was a wizard and was attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But as of this moment in time, he was in his cramped bedroom in his Aunt and Uncle's house, at number four Privet Drive, waiting for his bundle-of-socks portkey to activate. Harry let out a small half smile at the thought of it. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had spent almost seventeen years of his life trying to squash the magic out of him. Now, his Aunt Petunia was giving him a reluctant O-K to use a portkey to get to Diagon Alley. ("Just this once! So your Uncle doesn't die from a heart attack seeing those freaky friends of yours!"). Harry gazed down at one of the several dials on his watch to see that the Weasleys were just now arriving in Diagon Alley with Hermione Granger, his and Ron's best friend. One of the other dials showed it was now Noon, and he had only 5 minutes until he would be gone until graduation. Harry stood, knocking his rickety old chair to the ground, and disregarded it completely. He changed into his sweeping black robes, which fell handsomely at his ankles, leaving just enough of his black pants out look very sharp. The clothing he wore previously, a pair of Dudley's old, fraying trousers and an over-sized blue T-shirt with sweat stains down the back and holes in the collar, were balled up in the corner of his now bare room. He had even gone so far as to strip the bed, so that his Aunt would not need to be bothered. Although he had never been treated as a party of this family, he felt indebted to his Aunt and that no matter how she had treated him, he had a new respect and realized that no matter what, he actually had a place in his heart for her. He never told her this of course, but instead had written her a lovely letter and had given it to her earlier that morning, before retiring to his room to pack. She read the letter and dismissed it in front of him, but she too, had not left her rooms all morning, and Harry was certain that when the stiff, dry breeze did ripple through the windows and it was quiet, he could hear her crying. 

Harry took one last look out of his small window to wave to Mrs. Figg, who was standing on her lawn watching for him. He had grown to appreciate having Mrs. Figg around after his 5th year at Hogwarts. Before then he was sent there when the Dursley's went away on vacation as a method of punishment, forced to listen to her drone on about her cats. Now. However, he knew that she had been forced to act that way on Dumbledore's orders. She was a squib and had been keeping a lookout on Harry since he was placed on the doorstep at number four 17 years earlier. He observed how low the sun was hanging, and dreaded being in London dressed in the heavy, black fabric, but he gave his shoulders a light shudder and gazed down at his watch again.

12:04 

"Damn!" He muttered under his breath and picked up the socks. Mr. Weasley had been there earlier to collect Harry's things so he would not have to worry about transporting them, and Harry had let Hedwig out the night before. All had been taken care of by the time Harry felt that familiar tugging behind his navel. He closed his eyes and saw the world spinning and speeding by from behind his eyelids. 

"Harry?" An unfamiliar voice called to him and he reluctantly opened his eyes. His head spun about, making his eyes ache and his stomach knot up. The queasy feeling passed and Harry looked up into the large green eyes of a witch and was able to utter one word.

"Mom?" 

"Come on, get up." His eyes brought into focus a small, tanned witch with long, black hair and green eyes. He looked around him and realized he was in The Leaky Cauldron. 

"I – I'm looking for the Weasley's." He stuttered.

"They'll be along, sit down and pull yourself together, don't want you getting up to quickly now." She smiled at him, revealing a set of straight white teeth. For the first time Harry realized the witch was wearing a long white cotton shirt that hung loose around her curvy frame and long green skirts that made a lovely swooshing sound every time she moved. Her long black hair had several braids in it decorated with little silver objects and beads and was partially covered by a yellow scarf to keep it from her eyes.   
"Here." She said, holding out her hand. "Have some chocolate. I made it myself." She smiled at him again and he accepted the chocolate and began to nibble on it. Harry looked over her shoulder to the door leading into the Alley, as Mrs. Weasley, a plump and pleasant witch bustled through in ill-fitting and old red robes. He stood up quickly and closed his eyes to concentrate on not falling over. The chocolate in his fist began to melt and coat his hand in a sweet and sticky goo.

"Oh! Sara you found him!" She smiled at Harry. "Rough ride was it? Let's go, time to run and get your school things." She offered a hand out to Harry who took it and stood up. 

"Thank you." He nodded to the witch called Sara.

"Oh you're welcome." She said with a smirk and a shake of her head as Harry left close behind Mrs. Weasley. 

"Who was that?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley as the bricks slowly moved into the archway leading to Diagon Alley.

"That was --- Sara." She smiled at him "She's a very good friend of ours, your Godfather's as well, even though he and her brother didn't get on to well." 

"Oh." Harry nodded.

"Well I have your gold, got it this morning." She said, handing him a small leather pouch. "You should have your book list. Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven; Advanced Arithmancy for the Beginning Student Book 2; N.E.W.T Potions; Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and various others of course."

"There's a Defense Against the Dark Arts class this year?"

"Oh yes, it was awfully hard to find a teacher mind you, but Professor Dumbledore called an old friend. Why, were you worried?"

"Well, A little bit. I need this final class to begin training to become an Auror, and if we didn't have it this year, I wouldn't know what to do." Harry replied as they made their ways to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor. Harry noticed a head full of short brown curls poking out from behind a wall and smiled widely. 

"Harry!" Ron called. He was with Hermione who had cut her hair short. "How've the muggles been treating you?"

"Alright I guess. Hermione what happened to all your hair?" 

"It was too thick and too heavy. It is much easier to take care of this way and it's less frizzy." She smiled, running her hands through the boyish-cut. "Do you like it?"

"It suits you." He said as Ron and Hermione stood up, ready to go get their supplies with him. Harry watched as Ron stood to his full height, no longer a gangly young boy, but a young man with thin muscles and a handsome face, and had finally grown into his feet and hands. His hair was long past his ears and curled slightly on the ends. It was still as red as ever and matched his faint sunburn across his nose. He had to stop himself from looking Hermione more than once over. She had grown into a nice looking young woman, tall and slender with a sweet smile and relaxed eyes that lay behind a cute pair of slim silver glasses. She also had been going with Ron for almost a year. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat.

"Shall we go?" She motioned to the Alley, which bustled with Witches and Wizards, and the handful of muggles brought here by their children. The buildings stood, old and worn, but warm with life and caring. Gringotts glowed with the sun reflecting off of its perfect white bricks and columns. The group of people walked with a slight spring in their step. Harry was more than ecstatic to be back in the wizarding world and even more so because Voldemort was finally gone. He could have a normal school year for the first time since he had started at Hogwarts 6 years before. They departed from the ice cream parlor and matriculated into the crowed streets of Diagon Alley, surrounded by bartering witches and wizards, carts of small home business owners and the more popular shops where anything that was needed could be found. They passed Knockturn alley and Harry looked up to see a faded purple sign that read, in new golden letters, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" with a faded '93' below the name. They stopped in front as Fred walked out, dressed in simple, but fashionable moss green robes.

"Hallo Harry!" He waved franticly. "Come to pay us a visit? We've created some new sicknesses for our Skiving Snackboxes and we just put out 3 new deluxe fake wands. Only cost 11 sickles." 

"Now don't you two even try to tempt Harry with these things." Mrs. Weasley shook her finger at Fred and George, who had just appeared in the doorway. As she playfully scolded them and checked up on them, Harry looked over Fred's right shoulder to see Sara, the mysterious 'friend' lurking about the store looking at different candies. She looked up and saw Harry, smiled and waved. The sun caught her face just right and a small gold hoop glowed in her left nostril. He found himself staring at her and gaining distance between himself and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Hey Harry, you better get a move on, Mum won't notice she's without you until it's too late." George told him.

"Yeah, that's how it was when we were growing up." Fred agreed.

"Well, she knew when we were gone." George nodded.

"'Cause it got quiet." They finished in unison.

"Thanks guys! Good luck with the shop!" Harry called back to them.

"Luck? Didn't you notice our new robes?" Fred called to him and George did a pirouette in front of the store. Harry turned, laughing and stopped dead on Ron's heels. He was in front of Flourish & Blotts. 

"Harry. Did you read your booklist carefully?" Ron asked as he turned around.

"No. Why?"

"I think we have a new Muggle Studies teacher. Look at the book we're assigned. 'Living with Muggles: A Better Understanding to a Mysterious Creature'."

"Yeah. So?" Harry asked.

"_So_...Look at the author!" Hermione piped up and pointed to the book. "Razi S.Snape, Harry! What kind of a Snape would write a book like this?" She asked them, expecting no answer. Harry just shrugged and picked up the book. 

"What kind of Snape would admit their name is Razi?" Ron laughed as a cold shadow swept over them. Harry didn't need to turn around as Ron's laughter subsided as quickly as it had begun. 

"Hello Professor Snape! Imagine seeing you here! We're just picking up the books for start of term tomorrow!" Molly Weasley came over quickly greeting the Professor like an old friend with a half hug that he quickly separated himself from.

"Molly." He nodded his head in a curt manner of respect and sneered at Ron's remark. He turned quickly and left, packages under arm. 

"Always in a mood." She shook her head. "Come along now, we need to be gettin' some writing supplies and owl treats then we're done. And it's off to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and a bit of rest until the big day tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley guided Ginny through the winding street, but Hermione, Ron and Harry deliberately stayed a bit behind, to discuss the surfacing of 'the new Snape' as Ron called him. The trio took their steps long and slow, so as not to fall to far behind.

"I hope this book isn't some published example of why pure blooded wizards are supposedly better." Hermione sniffed.

"What kind of Professor would the new guy be if he did assign a book like that?" Harry asked.

"The kind people like Malfoy support. You know the big fuss Draco made over the class last year, and this year he has to take two independent studies to make up for it. He can't be happy. With a new Professor like this, he won't need to take those extra two classes, and will receive the type of education his father wants for him." Hermione nodded. 

"True, but that seems like a lot of trouble. And for as many pockets as Lucius Malfoy has his hands in, he still doesn't have any real say at Hogwarts. Dumbledore'd override whatever he requested." Harry and Hermione stared, open mouthed at Ron's seemingly well thought out reply.   
"We'd... we'd better get up to the Leaky Cauldron, before Mum notices we're gone." He continued and walked between the awestruck pair towards the brick archway where Diagon Alley ended. Harry and Hermione walked quickly to catch up.

"I don't think we should continue this conversation until we are safely on the train. Away from certain ears and eyes." Hermione nodded to herself and held open the back door for Ron and Harry. 

"What does it matter? Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin's are on the train." Harry asked.

"Look. If a Snape wrote a book like that then their either a squib, married to a muggle or have been living with muggles. All three could cost Snape his position as a pure blood wizard and a still somewhat respectable wizard in certain circles. If the other pure blooded wizards know about him, this Razi, then they won't say anything. At the cost of upsetting a very powerful wizard." Hermione reasoned. As the three looked up at Molly and Arthur Weasley they all dropped the subject and sat down to have dinner with a silent agreement of continuing their speculation the next day. 

  
  


  



	2. Some Things Never Change

**Author's notes: I don't own any of the familiar characters. Those belong to JK Rowling. This story may contain some minor OotP spoilers, but nothing major to do with the plot, just some new people. If haven't read it yet, you won't know the difference, if you are reading it, it won't matter than. **

Please read and review. 

  
  


**Chapter Two**

  
  


For once in his life, Harry wasn't rushing around to get to Platform 9 ¾ on time. He rose out of bed quite unceremoniously to open his window for the owl outside. Crossing the room, he picked up Ron's shirt and threw it at him to wake him up as well. Harry pulled the small iron latch up and opened the door for the small tawny owl that hooted in relief and offered him her leg.

"Wha's tha your gettin' Harry?" Ron yawned.

"The Quibbler of course." He smiled, putting his payment in the small leather pouch and giving the owl a few treats before sending her back off to deliver her papers.

"Loony's paper?" Ron asked, sitting up and pulling the shirt over his head. It was slightly to shirt and when coupled with his brown corduroys, came right above the waist and pulled up with every movement he made. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more.   
"When'd you start getting that?" He asked his best friend.

"After 5th year of course. It isn't that bad if you look between the lines. I think I'll always be wary the Daily Prophet now."

Ron nodded in agreement and looked down at his watch.

"What'd you wake me up so early for? I finally packed all I need so I could get a few minutes extra rest and you wake me up at 8 in the morning!"

"It's not that early Ron. You can take a nap on the train anyway. I guess I'm just anxious to get to Hogwarts and see about this new Professor."

"You mean _Professors_." Ron corrected. "We're due up for another Defense teacher."

"It's becoming tradition." Harry laughed from behind The Quibbler. 

A light rumble echoed around the room and harry felt his stomach turn in reply. 

"I'm starving." Ron announced, standing up after he put his shoes on. I'm going down for something to eat. Care to join me good sir?" He put on a posh accent and opened the door for Harry. The pair laughed as they made their way downstairs. Hermione was waiting at a table directly to the left, clutching her coffee cup and reading a new book she'd picked up. Ron sat down in front of her and picked up the book, reading the title out loud. 

"'The Advanced Students Enchiridion to the Equidistants Between Astrology, Arithmancy and Alchemy*'. You pick this up for some light reading then?" He asked her with a large smile on his face. She returned the smile and closed her book. 

"Good morning Ron, Harry. How did you sleep?" 

"Fine thanks." Harry responded, but it was lost between the affections of Ron and Hermione, exchanging chaste good morning kisses. 

'ah hem' Harry coughed into his fist and averted his eyes to Tom, as he brought out a large plate of eggs, muffins, breakfast biscuits*, fish and a pot of coffee and sat them on the wooden table. Hermione and Ron both blushed deeply. 

"I'm starved." Ron said breaking the silence. He rubbed his hands together while he decided what he wanted to eat first.

Hermione's coffee was refilled and she spooned in a dollop of cream and honey to sweeten it up. Harry filled his plate with eggs, a potato, 2 breakfast biscuits and a chocolate chip muffin. Ron however, was already halfway to seconds with his mouth full of a little bit of everything.

"Ron, you're going to choke if you keep up at that rate!" Hermione scolded.

"Ewe sundlik my muhher." He told her. Hermione rolled her eyes and put the book into her black PUMA messenger bag that sat next to her on the bench. 

"So." She looked at Harry.

"So what?" He looked back, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"Well, this is our last year together. Aren't you going to say something?" 

Harry looked at her for a moment, and then at Ron who had zoned them out while feeding himself. He didn't know what to say to her. Hermione was the type who had her entire life planned out, and had been nagging for both Ron and Harry to do the same thing, which they hadn't. Is this what she wanted to hear? His plans for the future? He didn't have any. Sure he wanted to be an Auror, but he wasn't sure if he was ready as of yet. He looked at Hermione, searching her for answers. Then he looked to Ron, then back to Hermione.

"Woo-hoo?" 

"All you can say is woo-hoo? Harry I've been thinking. This year is going to be really different for us. We've spent the past seven years together, getting into trouble and fighting Voldemort. Well, you did that, but still! This year, there won't be any of that. Except maybe for getting into trouble, but it won't be the same. I don't know if i want to go back to Hogwarts."

"What?" Harry and Ron stared at her.

"I think I may apply for an exchange. I don't think I can stay in that castle anymore. So much has happened there, and this is our most important year. It'd be a shame to just kind of fizzle out in our last year at Hogwarts. Don't you agree?"

"You can't leave us Hermione! You can't go." Ron began to protest and stopped when he saw his mother begin walking down the stairs.

"Who's leaving?" She asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, no one." Harry quickly covered up the conversation and smiled.

"Well in that case you may want to get your trunks down here quickly. Ron, your father is bringing the car around now and he'll need help from you too. Hermione and Ginny and I will make sure everything has been collected and what needs to be paid for is. Alright?"

Harry and Ron nodded and got up from the table. When they were out of the women's hearing range Ron asked,

"Do you think Hermione is serious?"

"I don't know. I hope not. I mean, I can understand her reasons, but it wouldn't be the same without her there."

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do... I mean... It'd be..."

"It's alright mate. She's not going to go anywhere." Harry put a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder and felt him shudder. He really liked Hermione. That was one of the reasons he didn't want her to go. He didn't want to be alone.   
"Come on, let's go help your dad."

  
  


  
  


Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, a cool end of summer breeze blowing in from the south ruffled his snowy white beard. The late morning sun poured through his windows and made each instrument glow. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, gave a small cry letting Dumbledore know that he was settled now, in his tray of ash. The school term at Hogwarts would be starting the next day, but the students would be arriving that evening. Albus had let the staff known of the two new additions. Most of the staff anyway. He had called Severus Snape, the potions master and professor at Hogwarts to his office on this morning to break the news to him. 

Albus rose from his chair ans walked slowly to his fireplace. Opening what looked like a golden snuff box, he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stuck his head in the fireplace. 

"Severus Snape!" he said in a clear voice, throwing the powder down with a crack, and his head was engulfed in green flame. 

Severus was sitting at his table, eating a light breakfast of english muffins with marmalade and a large cup of strong coffee. He was going over his first year lesson plans in weak candle light. His hooked nose was just centimeters from the aged parchment, and dotted with ink marks from the speed and intensity of his writing. Dumbledore observed him in silence for a moment before he cleared his throat. Severus jumped from his seat, startled at the sight of the headmaster. 

"Oh, it's just you Albus." he sighed to himself and stacked his papers up in the top right corner of his formidable oak desk. 

"Sorry to have startled you Severus, but I need to speak with you for a moment."

"Well, I can't stop you now can I." It was more of a statement of fact than a question, and Albus took it as such. 

"The Defense Against The Dark Arts position has been filled once again."

"I assumed as much since you didn't come to me earlier in the summer." 

"Yes well, your work with the Order has no doubt unveiled who the returning Professor is." Albus smiled

"No, as a matter of fact it hasn't, so if you'd be so kind as to stop speaking in riddles and enlighten me as to whom the not-so-new professor is, I would be grateful." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, feigning a headache.

"Ah of course. You'll be happy to know the position is being taken by Remus Lupin. I'm sorry I had not told you earlier since he does require certain services of yours, but he has told me he has enough Wolfsbane to last until Christmas."

"What about Muggle Studies?" 

"That is what I have come to talk to you about, really. I have probably done this against my better judgment. Last January when Professor Rhian told me she wished to retire I immediately sent an owl to the Minister of Magic. You know how much Arthur keeps up with Muggles and those studying them. Anyway, he recommended me a very talented specialist, who has been living in New Orleans for some time now, though they graduated from Hogwarts themselves."

"It's not who I think it is, is it?" Severus asked rather bluntly. 

"Razi is very experienced Severus."

"Maybe, but, I can't work with..."

"You can Severus. You will." looked over his half-moon glasses at the thirty-something Professor and shook his head.

"You need to bury old grudges. I hope this evening you will be more than your usual cordial self. But until then, I still have some arrangements to make. So I'll see you at the feast." Albus winked and was gone in a flash. 

  
  


  
  


As with the finality of all things, the day sped by quickly and soon Harry, Ron and Hermione were off on their last trip to Hogwarts as students. A thoughtful mood had descended upon them, and they watched most of the scenery go by, without speaking or looking up at one another, just being in the same cabin as they had always been, together. The day was still and the sky wasn't quite overcast, just a somber light gray, as if even the clouds felt that all the happiness and innocence of youth was being drained out and replaced with a much more dingy reality. Harry sighed to himself and looked at the books in his lap. His new Defense Against the Dark Arts books. He leafed through the pages, touching each one long enough to feel the varying textures of the parchment. Harry dropped his hand to the seat on which he sat. He allowed his fingertips to move in slow circles on the upholstery, trying to remember everything about this moment. 

'Maybe Hermione is right' He thought to himself. 'Maybe it won't be the same.'

"Time to get into your robes guys. We're pulling in now." Ginny had opened the door to let the three know that it was time to move on, so to speak. Her long red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and it made her brown eyes stand out even more against her pale skin. 

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione smiled. As Ginny left for the next cabin, Hermione looked up at Harry, and at Ron, who was squeezing her hand tight. Harry pulled his robe onto his shoulders and stood up, opening the door onto the platform. Ron and Hermione followed and were greeted by the yearly commotion of first years franticly running about, looking for their belongings, old friends greeting one another once again.

"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid could be heard, towering over the frightened looking first years, who took the boats across the lake to Hogwarts.

"Maybe it won't be so different after all, Hermione." Harry told her, as he took his seat in the Thestral led carriage. 

"I wonder what the first years are like this year." Ron wondered out loud.

"We don't have long to find out." Hermione answered as they stopped in front of the main entrance hall. "Ready?"

The three stepped out of the carriage and nearly ran up the stairs and into the hallway. They looked around as if it was their first time in the castle before continuing up the stairs into the Great Hall. Each of the four house tables in the Great Hall was decorated in it's own house colors. Hermione, Harry and Ron found seats at the Gryffindor table, decked in a long scarlet and gold runner and emitting a large amount of the noise that bounced off the walls and enchanted ceiling. 

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, how's your summer been?" Seamus Finnigan was the first to acknowledge the trio's arrival. 

"Hey Harry!" Called a very tall, but familiar looking 6th year. 

"Hi Colin." Hermione waved at him. 

"Oh wow, hey Colin. How was your summer?" Harry answered on Hermione's que. 

"Ron! Harry! Hermione!" Neville came running up to them, Trevor in hand. 

"Hello Neville." Ron nodded at him.

"Wow Hermione, like your hair. Did you hear about my parents Harry?" Neville continued.

"What? What about them?" Harry turned and faced him but Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor House swept in, followed by a rather small group of first year students. Harry took his seat next to Neville and looked at him.

"Beaker, Avak!" The sorting had begun.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat cried. Harry's eyes widened at Neville, who cautiously looked over his shoulder at McGonagall.

"My parents Harry, they're..." Neville began, as Emilie Dietrich was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

"They're what Neville?" 

"They're going to be ok. Two weeks ago, my mum looked at me and said my name! She really did Harry!" Neville nearly fell off his seat with excitement. Harry put a hand on his shoulder. 

"That's great Neville!" Harry was near tears with the good news. This is what Neville needed. He had seen the state of his parents during holiday in his fifth year, and had never imagined that it would be so bad. But this, was good news.

"Murad, Nika"

"Slytherin!"

'And so begins our 7th year.' Harry thought to himself while Devi Pudna made her way to Gryffindor's table. A new beginning for everyone it seemed. 

Soon the sorting was over. Gryffindor had only 7 first years, while Hufflepuff had the most, at 31. Then Ravenclaw at 19 and thankfully Slytherin had only 3. Dumbledore stood up and tapped on his glass with the end of his knife. The hall fell into silence. Harry looked up at the head table and for the first time realized that Remus Lupin, friend of both his Father and Godfather, was sitting next to Hagrid. He winked at Harry, whose jaw fell, but heart lightened with happiness. This year's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was going to be a breeze. Like it had been in his third year, when He found out about the Marauders, which included James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who may as well have murdered Harry's Parents himself. But now, now it didn't matter. Lupin was back, and Harry felt the whole in his heart fill up a little bit more. 

"As you may have noticed, you 5th through 7th years, that we have an old face returning to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Professor Lupin has agreed to teach here for good."

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, and Harry through he would fly away. Ron looked back at him with a grin like a Cheshire Cat. Dumbledore smiled and cleared his throat to continue. 

"We also have a new addition to our staff, Professor Razi Snape, but it appears that..." as if on cue, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the young witch Harry recognized only as Sara walked in.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore!" She apologized as she walked up to the front of the room. 

"It appears as if she is here!" 

An eerie silence fell onto all four tables, as a collective breath was drawn at the realization that there would now be more than one Snape in the castle. The first years looked around, wondering what everyone else seemed to be in on. Harry watched her as she took a seat next to an empty chair, one normally occupied by Professor Snape, Potions Master. His head was swimming. Hadn't Dumbledore just introduced Razi Snape? Not Sara Snape? He looked back at her. She smiled down the table at Lupin who gave her a thumbs up. Even today, in front of the staff and students at Hogwarts, she wasn't in the traditional witch garb of robes over long skirts and high buttoning shirts. Instead she opted for a long gauzy brown skirt, thong sandals and a deep, blood red with gold paisley choli. She had a large, patchwork bag thrown over her shoulder, and her long black hair was worn loose and in her face, nearly concealing the golden hoop in her nostril. 

The rest of the evening, the entire student body had to keep their eyes to their plates to keep from looking up and staring the their new teacher, who seemed unaware of the stir she was causing. As desert was finished and the students' eyes grew heavy Lupin stood up and moved to sit in Severus' chair, next to Sara. 

"Hey Raz. Or do you go by something else now?" He asked.

"It's Sara." She smiled at him.

"Where have you been all my life?" he laughed. 

"My Father's House, Gryffindor House, a house in New Orleans. I've been on the move since graduation. What about you old timer?"

"Old timer?" Lupin pretended to be taken aback. "I've been neither here nor there. Working at small things, before I was hired here for the first time a few years ago. Then I left, joined the Order and now I'm back."

"So, what's become of Sirius? I haven't really had the time to get into the swing of things, just returning and all." Remus's face grew strained. Albus dismissed the hall, and the students filed out to their dormitories. Remus and Sara stood up and followed out the straggling students, who really wanted a last look at her before the next day. 

"Sara, I know you and Sirius were really close." Remus started. Sara looked at the floor and snorted. "He's gone. He passed through the veil 2 years ago." 

"Do you jest?" she asked, not taking her eyes up from the floor.

"I'm serious." 

"Sirius would have said 'I jest not.'" She laughed. "We were best friends you know. Almost secretly. James... James hated me. He hated me for who my brother was. And I guess you could say Peter was always a rat. Times change, people die. Shit happens eh?" She came to a stop at the main staircase. "I go left from here. I'll see you tomorrow. We have a big day." She smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss him on his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess we do." He turned and headed to his room. Once he was out of earshot, and before she even turned around, Sara called out,

"You can stop lurking now."

"Who said I was lurking?" Severus stepped out from the shadows.

"Hey there big brother." She turned around and gave him a small hug, before stepping back to look at him. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Wish I could say the same for you. Still running around with that..."

"What? Lycan the word you're looking for? I never used to 'run around' with Remus anyway."

"What was all that then?"

"All of what?" Sara asked. Severus looked at her. She knew what he was talking about. He knew she knew. "Oh. You're so immature."

"Immature!" He called after her after as she began walking down the west hall to her rooms. "Well, you're such a Gryffindor."

Sara shook her head as she opened the door. Maybe some things didn't change. 

  
  


  
  


  



	3. In which we schedule and learn of new fa...

**Author's notes: I don't own any of the familiar characters. Those belong to JK Rowling. This story may contain some minor OotP spoilers, but nothing major to do with the plot, just some new people. If haven't read it yet, you won't know the difference, if you are reading it, it won't matter than. **

**Please read and review. **

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Chapter Three**

  
  


**Potter, Harry**

**7th** year schedule

**Weds**: Report to **Prof. Lupin **during study hour

**Thurs**: Report to **Prof. Snape **during study hour

**Fri**: Report to **Prof. Snape **during study hour

**Herbology** will be instructed in **Greenhouse 12**

  
  


**Monday **

**Muggle Studies **

**Double Potions/Slytherin **

**ADV. DADA **

**Astronomy/12:00am**

  
  


**Tuesday **

**Transfiguration**

**Charms**

**ADV. DADA**

**Muggle Studies **

  
  


**Wednesday **

**ADV. DADA **

**-----------------------------**

**Double Charms/Ravenclaw**

**Double Potions/Hufflepuff **

  
  


**Thursday **

**Transfiguration**

**Herbology**

**N.E.W.T Potions**

**---------------------------**

**Friday **

**N.E.W.T Potions**

**-----------------**

**N.E.W.T Transfiguration**

**N.E.W.T Charms**

  
  


  
  


"I'd complain if I were you, Harry." Ron said as he peered over Harry's shoulder at his schedule. 

"At least he has three free periods a week! Look! Tuesday, Thursday and Friday I have all N.E.W.T classes." Hermione sighed and folded her schedule up in her pocket. 

"Well, look here. We all three start out Monday with Muggle Studies. Then we finish with Astronomy. But Hermione, I don't understand how you have N.E.W.T Potions and no Double Potions class." Harry said inquisitively. 

"I don't know. On Friday we all have NEWT Charms together. Thursdays we won't see much of one another. Harry has Transfiguration first, I have Arithmancy and Ron has Herbology."

"Which greenhouse?" Harry asked.

"Nine." Ron shook his head. "I thought I'd be at least with you in Herbology, Harry."

"You should see Neville's schedule. He has Herbology Monday through Wednesday and NEWT Herbology Thursday and Friday. All in Greenhouse 17. He's in with all Ravenclaws." Hermione added, looking down. 

"What do you have Wednesday Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, free period. Which I am to report to Professor Sinistra. That won't be bad." Hermione shrugged. Ron went back to picking at his banana muffin. Their first day wasn't as excited as Harry thought it might be. They all had first class together, but for him, it went downhill from there. He had Double Potions with Slytherin. And he had to wait until Wednesday for his first free period. 

The bell for the end of breakfast sounded and the three made their way to Muggle Studies with a handful of Hufflepuffs and even fewer Ravenclaws. Although after 5th year, most classes could be substituted for others, depending on what one wanted to do when they were out of school, Muggle Studies remained one that always had a full classroom, if only a few days a week. While Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy consisted of mostly 5th and younger year students. Harry was rather glad that his Monday schedule wasn't too taxing on his body. Muggle Studies was on the first floor with Defense Against the Dark Arts, although he had Double Potions in the Dungeons separating the two, he didn't have to worry about Astronomy until later that evening. Ron grabbed two more muffins, took one last gulp of his milk before he grabbed his books and started to the marble staircase to the first floor with Hermione and Harry. 

"I wonder what she's wearing today?" giggled Lavender Brown to Parvati Patil as they turned the corner into her room and took their seats. The bell rang again as Hermione was still getting situated. The new Professor Snape waited for her to finish before she began introductions. 

"Hello class!" 

"Hello Professor Snape." They mumbled, some half tired, some disinterested and some still rather frightened. 

"I guess that will have to do, first day and all. My name, is Razi Sara Snape. But seeing as how you already have a Professor Snape, who has no doubt left a lasting impression, you may call me Professor Sara. I started Hogwarts in 1975, therefore I may know some of your siblings, or even some of your parents." She smiled at Harry and Ron. "I became a prefect in 1980 for Gryffindor House, where I dealt with some pretty interesting pranksters. Two Weasleys, who I understand have not left the saga their younger brothers have left. I graduated in 1981 and immediately moved to Dublin, where for 6 months I lived above a pub where I washed dishes for rent and scrubbed the floors for food. I know. Sounds terrible doesn't it?" She smiled again, watching the faces of the students who were stricken between laughing out loud and being shocked.   
"At the tender age of 19 I moved to Delhi as a maid where I met Sanjiv. After we saved enough money we ran off to the United States together. Then he ran off with a stripper called Cherry Blossom. Soon I had taken refuge in the one and only wizarding University in that country, in the slow southern back alleys of New Orleans, a place up to it's elbows in a magic all its own." she paused for effect. "And then Professor Dumbledore asked me to come teach here and that's my life story. Here I am."

"That's it?" Lavender blurted out of turn.

"Who are you?" 

"Lavender Brown." She blushed. 

"Well Lavender, to be honest that is not it. But some details of my life are better left in the past, like many of us here at Hogwarts." Sara nodded and tucked a braid behind her ear before looking up at Harry and Ron with a twinkle in her eye. "Well, I think it best to get on with the lesson, don't all of you? Please put away your wands and open your books to page 21. Now listen to me." And so began Sara's first class, mostly consisting of 6th and 7th year students, they started with basic recognition of muggles as a review then moved onto different muggle dress according to which part of the world they inhabited.

She noticed early on a tall, half-kept shadow in the back of the classroom, but thought nothing of it. She'd let nothing or any one distract her from her students. Soon the 90 minutes were up and they filed out of class, near jubilations that there was no homework. 

"Come to spy on my first class Remus?" Sara spoke out after the last student had gone. 

"You lie." He came up to the front of the room. "There is no Sanjiv. I can see it in your eyes." 

"Do my eyes tell you who Cherry Blossom really is then?"

"Yes, of course." He laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh again Remus."

"Well there hasn't been much cause to laugh lately. But now there is reason once again. I'm glad you have returned to Hogwarts." He smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Don't you have a class to be teaching?" 

"I have 5 minutes to get down there, and it's just down the corridor."

"Well, don't be late. It'll give your students a very bad impression."

"You're more like your brother than you think." Remus told her as he backed up for the door. She looked up and saw that his face was a mixture of relief and happiness. Almost all of his friends were dead now, James, Sirius, Peter who was as good as dead. Most of his colleagues had been his professors, with the exception of Severus, who they were more like mentors than friends. She was about all he had left of his youth. All he had left of Sirius. 

  
  


* * *

**I know that was really, really short, but I have not been able to update in a really long time because my HTML editor went on the blink and I hate uploading text files because they're such a mess. I decided to just upload what I have here, and start chapter 4 with the rest of this to make it longer! Please stick around.**

  
  



End file.
